


Warmth

by Genesis2808



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis2808/pseuds/Genesis2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in Shay's cabin after he almost froze to death? Haytham tried to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> What happened in Shay's cabin after redheadthunderhead's fic "Common Sense"? Read that please to find out what happened before this. You can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4678892

Haytham had nearly pushed Shay inside, but still made sure to not push him over. Shay was cold and Haytham was worried. "What were you thinking?" Haytham scolded and closed the door behind himself, immediately starting to remove all the straps and belts from Shay.

"I-I had t-to find the c-cave." Shay answered, still shaking from the cold. His soaking wet clothes didn't make it better but the way Haytham acted it wasn't something he had to worry about for long. Of course it had been stupid to just jump and swim, he could have died, but the presumable treasure clouded his ability to evaluate the danger. Much to Haytham's displeasure.

Haytham stopped for a second and looked at him. "You could have died." His voice was much softer, even though his face was still stern. In the little time they had spent together Shay had become more important to him than he was willing to admit, both openly and to himself. He sighed and continued to remove the younger man's clothes piece by piece.

Shay looked down and remained silent. The mere thought of him dying seemed to hurt Haytham and Shay started to feel guilty for his carelessness. He was pulled out of his thoughts when his wet coat fell to the floor with a loud thud. It wasn't getting any warmer without his clothes but it wasn't getting colder either, at least. His shirt, boots and pants followed right after before Haytham hesitated. 

It wasn't as if Haytham had never seen a man naked but this was Shay. He sighed quietly and pushed the last bit of clothing on the other man off as well. He took a long moment to take in everything about him, forgetting the cold for a moment. His hand went up to his chest and over his abs to his side, eyes following it. 

Shay shivered a little as the warm hand touched his cold body, looking at Haytham. The older man was entirely caught up in the situation and Shay couldn't help a little smile appearing on his face. He had never consciously thought about it but he did notice that Haytham acted a little different around him. All the praise was unusual from a man like him but Shay had gotten used to it. Maybe there was more to it than he had ever thought about? That thought, too, made Shay smile and once again was he pulled from his thoughts as Haytham's hand disappeared and the man stepped away.

The Grandmaster took the heavy blanket off of Shay's bed and put it around his shoulders, wrapping him in it. He pulled out some dry clothing for him and just before he wanted to dress him again he halted. The clothes went to the table and he made Shay lay down. In the room Haytham found more blankets and added them on a pile on top of Shay one after another. He shouldn't care that much or he'll get in trouble sooner or later but he couldn't bring himself to stop caring either.

Shay found Haytham's behavior curious but decided to just shut up about it. But…If it really was more… "Why don't you just join me here, Sir?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"I'm sorry?" Did Haytham just hear that correctly? Did Shay want him to lay down with him?

"There's no better source of warmth than another body." Shay commented and looked at the Grandmaster. He was not as cold anymore but the thought of having Haytham close was too good to ignore.

The older man just looked at him for several moments, seemingly considering that request. Eventually he took his coat off and stepped closer to the bed. After another moment of hesitation he lifted the pile of blankets a bit to slip under it and made sure he put them back properly over himself. He lay on his side facing Shay, staring at him blankly.

He couldn't quite believe Haytham had actually done that but he was more than happy and scooted closer to him. A moment later, after reassuring himself, Shay laid an arm over him and pulled himself even closer. He closed his eyes while he did so, simply because he wasn't sure if he wanted to see Haytham's reaction. It came immediately by arms wrapping around his body and holding him close. He opened his eyes and looked at a smiling Haytham which was a very rare sight. Shay barely had time for a thought before Haytham leaned closer and softly pressed their lips together.

It was both what Haytham had wanted for a long time by now and a precaution. He knew it would shut Shay up for a while and take away the opportunity for him to ruin the moment. When he saw the other's startled face he knew he had succeeded. Shay didn't seem displeased either. More good news. The younger man repeated the action before closing his eyes again and Haytham couldn't help but smile. He moved his hand to his hair and caressed it softly. "Sleep now, I will keep you warm." He whispered softly.

Shay felt warm indeed and the guilt was gone too. In fact, he was glad he jumped and almost froze to death. A last soft smile appeared on his face upon hearing Haytham's words before he peacefully drifted asleep.


End file.
